


Cooling Down

by fanficshiddles



Series: Jotun Loki [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki - Freeform, Short One Shot, Struggling, Suggestive, Too Hot, cooling down, heat - Freeform, more than friends, naked, naked Loki, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: It's far too hot. Jotun Loki helps with that!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jotun Loki [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096218
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Cooling Down

I’d always struggled in the heat.

So moving to Scotland was a good idea, with the cooler weather and all.

Apart from some summers were becoming unbearable. More and more so of late, with weeks on end of boiling hot days in the mid to high twenties.

And this week was one of those weeks. It had hit thirty degrees and I simply couldn’t cope. The doctors were running tests to see if there was a reason why I struggled so much. I couldn’t stop sweating profusely even when doing nothing, was uncomfortable constantly and felt irritable all the time. Could barely sleep, which didn’t help matters at all, it was a continuous cycle of torture.

I was struggling particularly bad one day, wearing as minimal clothing as possible. Three fans on all at once. Ice cubes constantly in my water. But nothing was helping. It was like my skin was a fur coat that I just wanted to rip off.

Loki could hear how irritated I was and how badly I was struggling.

‘I’m coming over.’ He said determinedly over the phone.

‘No, it’s ok. It’s too far for you and I know you’re needed there.’ I sighed. I was warmed though that he cared about me.

I used to work for The Avengers, till I had to move to get away from the warmer climate. Loki and I had grown quite close, so kept in touch. I visited them all in the cooler weather and he’d been to visit me a few times.

We weren’t lovers, but were a bit more than friends. We’d never slept together, in _that_ sense… But we had shared a bed on multiple occasions and had seen each other naked. When drinks were on the go, there was an undeniable sexual tension in the air, but neither of us had acted upon it. Too scared it would ruin the close friendship we had.

‘Darling, this is me you’re speaking to. Nowhere is too far.’ I could hear the amusement in his voice. Then suddenly, he was right on front of me, making me squeak as I almost jumped out of my skin.

‘Bloody hell, Loki!’ I gasped.

‘Hello, love. Wow, it _is_ hot here. I thought this place was always cold and raining.’ He said, fanning himself by tugging his shirt out a few times.

‘Supposed to be.’ I grumbled. ‘I would hug you, but I’m far too hot.’ I whined.

Loki’s face was one of concern as he looked at me intently.

‘You do look like you’re about to boil.’ He frowned. ‘I’ve got an idea.’

‘I’ve tried everything… wait, what are you doing?’ I asked as he started removing his clothes right on front of me, in my living room.

‘I’m undressing, what else does it look like?’ He asked, grinning cheekily at me.

‘Yeah, I can see that. But, why?’

‘Take off your clothes too.’

‘Loki, this is not the time nor the’

‘Just do it. Trust me.’ Loki smiled softly once he was completely naked. I did my best to avert my eyes, but frankly _it_ was so big it was hard not to see it.

I hesitantly took off my light dress, noting the slight change in Loki’s eyes when he saw my bare breasts.

‘Now what?’ I folded my arms over my chest, feeling a bit vulnerable.

‘Come here.’ He put his hand out towards me.

I groaned and took his hand, my groaning became even worse when he pulled me into an embrace. I tried pushing at his chest to get away, already feeling my temperature starting to rise rapidly. ‘Loki! Too hot, seriously!’ I panicked, feeling trapped.

‘Shhh.’ Then suddenly, he started to turn blue…

I gasped, feeling really cold all of a sudden from his skin. I put my hand flat on his chest and let out a big breath as I looked up at him. I’d never seen him in this form before, he always said how he hated it. That he _never_ wanted to share this side of him…

‘Loki.’ I whispered, my voice almost cracking.

He smiled at me and pressed a nice cold kiss to my forehead.

‘I know.’ Loki said softly.

He fanned his fingers out across my back, trying to cover as much skin as possible. I wrapped my arms around him in return and pressed my cheek firmly to his chest. It felt SO good. Better than any cold bath, I could feel my temperature cooling down. It was utter heaven.

I also knew how hard this was for him. But he did it, for _me_. Because he knew I was suffering. It made my heart burst with love. That someone would do such a thing _._

We ended up on the sofa, he curled me up on his lap and stroked my hair soothingly. I was loving the coldness from him, I just couldn’t get enough. And he seemed like he was going nowhere in a hurry. He told me multiple times that he had all the time in the world for me.

‘Thank you, Loki… So much.’ I said contently.

‘You’re welcome, love.’

There was a nice comfortable silence between us. But then he had to go and ruin the moment.

‘You know, you’re more than welcome to suck my ice lolly if you think that may help, too.’ I could practically _hear_ the huge ass grin he had!

‘LOKI!’ I hit his arm, laughing with him as he threw his head back in his laughter.

But later that evening… I did indeed enjoy his ice lolly.


End file.
